Conventional massage devices may provide a roller which can be drawn along the surface of the body. The amount of pressure exerted by the roller on the surface of the body depends directly on the amount of force exerted by the user on the massage device. Accordingly, different parts of the body may be treated differently. Additionally, the user may experience fatigue and the amount of force applied may vary to a greater or lesser degree on the massageable portion of the body or the user may not be able to complete the massage of the massageable portion of the body.
The instant invention provides a roller massage system and method of massaging which addresses the problems related to conventional massage devices.